Kingdom Crossing!
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: Roxas moves to a town full of animals with Sora. Guess who he has to share a house with? : ROXASNAMINÉ SORAKAIRI


**Kingdom Crossing!**

**Here we go!**

In some far off happy place full of patience, kindness, and understanding…

"Get up already!" Roxas yelled as he wacked the back of his friend's head. Instead of getting up like Roxas had hoped, said friend rolled over, raising his hand to flick Roxas off in the process.

"That's it…" Roxas mumbled, narrowing his eyes at as he glared down at his sleepy friend. He yanked off the covers, grabbing his friend by the feet and yanking him off the bed so that his body thudded loudly against the floor below him. "Sora, get up, now."

"That hurt, Roxas," Sora whined, rolling himself up in the fetal position to compensate for the lack of covers. "I wanna sleep."

"The train leaves in ten minutes and we're doing this whole move because of you now get up or I'm calling Tom to tell him…"

"Ten minutes!" Sora shouted in realization, jumping straight to his feet and leaving Roxas behind in a whirlwind of dust.

Roxas hadn't expected that to be so affective.

**-x**

The train ride there was fairly quiet considering the train was empty, but not even Sora spoke as he sat jittery in his seat. His hands tapped lightly against his leg as his eyes constantly dashed around as if he was looking for something.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow as Sora nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Why would I not be fine?" His words came out so fast Roxas was sure if he didn't know his friend so well he wouldn't have understood them.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just afraid you won't like it and stuff. I mean, you didn't look at the house or the area or… anything."

"Well, you gave me about a week's notice."

It had been rather surprising to Roxas when Sora had told him he was sick of Twilight Town and he wanted to move. In fact, it was so incredibly random that Roxas had taken Sora to the doctor to make sure he wasn't delusional or sick. He wasn't, and it seemed that Sora was being serious about the whole ordeal.

Roxas hadn't seen Sora that motivated in ages. He'd called up the owner of the house and told him they were moving in within a week. The owner, Tom, seemed rather happy with the arrangement and agreed immediately to let them come in. Almost too happy…

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Roxas muttered in reassurance as his friend kept stealing glances over at him. "I mean, it can't be too bad right? Plus, you said it was a short bus ride from the city, right? So it's not like I'll be too far away." He gave Sora a small smile, trying his best to be comforting.

Before Sora could say anything in response, the back door to the train car opened and shut with a loud thud. Roxas peered around the edge of the seat, his back straightening up immediately in shock as he quickly faced forward again.

Was that a…?

"Hi I'm Rover!"

Yes, that was most definitely a cat.

Sora answered most of the questions that cat asked them, taking nervous glances towards Roxas as he did so. His cheesy grin showed his unease, and made very clear to Roxas why he was so nervous with the whole situation.

Sora didn't like cats, right?

When Rover left, announcing that it looked like they'd arrived at their destination Roxas stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder while glancing down at his friend. "That freaked me out; a talking animal? Seriously, I never thought I'd see one of those in my life and I never want to again."

"Ah, well… Roxas?"

"Yes?"

"We're moving into a town full of them."

Shit.

**-x**

As if Rover wasn't freaky enough, seeing Tom made Roxas want to punch a light pole. They were buying their house from a talking raccoon. Not just any talking raccoon though, he was a talking raccoon wearing an apron that was asking for money… that they didn't have.

"No worries, you can just work at my store," he'd told them after figuring out they had no way to pay him. Not for long though, he'd only help them get started and then they had to figure out everything on their own.

Wow, and he owned a store. This place was just dandy.

Their new, tiny, green-roofed house was rather quaint looking from the outside. Considerably smaller looking than their old two bedroom two bathroom apartment… but hey, who was complaining?

"What the hell?" Roxas said, turning to glare at Sora as soon as they walked in the door. "Seriously, Sora, I think our bathroom was bigger than this!"

"But there's an upstairs…" He sheepishly pointed to the staircase by the entrance of the house, "… and it's not that small."

As if the stone floor and peeling wallpaper wasn't enough, the cardboard box used as a table to hold the probably broken lamp and the outdated boom box made Roxas want to scream profanities throughout this unbelievably strange town.

Sora swore he saw fumes emerging from his friend as he stomped up the stairs.

"Four beds?" Roxas questioned, looking rather surprised around the room. "Whatever, I call green." He plopped down, burying his face into the pillow. The bed was surprisingly comfy, and he was surprised that the four beds able to fit in there to begin with.

"See look, isn't this nice!" Sora exclaimed, sitting down on the blue one and dropping his bag next to it.

Roxas momentarily glanced up so Sora could see he was still fuming. It wasn't until that moment Roxas realized something very vital.

"Where the hell am I supposed to pee?"

**-x**

After stopping by the shop to talk to Nook about the part-time job and wandering around on orders to meet all the residents, Roxas couldn't believed he'd agreed to move there without checking it out first. He was a laid-back guy, trusting his overzealous friend not to drag him somewhere completely idiotic.

Unfortunately, Roxas was wrong, and he had forgotten that Sora himself was idiotic.

It was dark out when they arrived back, making sure to pick a couple apples off the trees as they went so they'd have something to eat. The little money they had had for food was quickly deposited into their 'we-owe-Tom-any-money-we-earn-at-this-point-in-time' funds.

Roxas slammed the door behind him with a thud, pissed off that he'd gotten dragged into some sort of crazy world Sora had managed to trick him into.

"You must be our roommates!"

Roxas' blue orbs shot up at the voice, looking at the two girls sitting on the stone floor playing cards. The one who had spoken was a red head, her violet eyes shining with delight as she jumped up onto her feet. "I'm Kairi and this is Naminé and it looks like we'll be staying with you!"

"Hi, I'm Sora and this is my friend Roxas!" Sora quickly introduced them, walking over to shake the red head's hand.

"You wanna join our card game?" Kairi asked, her eyes shifting between the boys.

Roxas hadn't noticed Sora's reply, his eyes too fixed on the fact that the lamp on the cardboard box actually worked, or that their unbearably small house actually had electricity.

"Are you joining?" a new voice asked, shifting Roxas' gaze from the lamp.

The pale blonde girl was looking up at him, her head tilted to the side with a questioning look gracing her features.

Roxas did his best to refrain from a blush, but he swore it was love at first sight.

**-x**

**Ah! I planned on writing this over a year ago… and it sounded so much better in my head!**

**Oh well, I figured I needed to write it before I forgot about it :)**

**Review please!**


End file.
